newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Booze Hangs High
The Booze Hangs High is a 1930 animated cartoon with the fifth appearance of Bosko. Plot The scene opens with a close up shot of a cow's rear end. She moos as she walks away tail and udder swaying in tune to Turkey in the Straw. Bosko appears and does a Mexican style dance with the cow. At the point the cow's pants drop revealing polka-dotted underwear. Bosko points and laughs at which the cow pulls her pants back on and walks off in a huff-with her nose up and tail held erect. Next Bosko laughs heartily at a horse and the horse laughs back. He then climbs onto the horse carriage and uses a whip to play the horse's tail like a violin. He tunes the horse by twisting his ear. The horse seems to enjoy the music and dances in an odd fashion. He skates along floats a few feet above the ground and makes swishing movements with his hoofs as if mimicking a mop. Bosko then takes a rake and starts playing it like a fiddle as the horse begins trotting on two legs. The scene cuts to three ducklings and their mother. Whilst walking in single file they start bouncing on their rears in tune to the music. The mother duck starts to sway and the ducklings follow her lead. One of the ducklings crosses it's legs and whispers something in the mother duck's ear. She undoes a flap on his rear as if he was wearing pants and motions him off screen presumably to use the loo. When he returns she replaces the flap and they all jump into a pond. The scene moves back to Bosko and the horse. It seems to be an exact repeat of the earlier dance routine with Bosko playing the horse's tail while the horse goes through his unique dance moves. Bosko eventually slides down the horse's neck and goes to feed the pigs who seem to be squealing in hunger. He tilts a trash can into their trough and they eat greedily. One of the piglets finds a bottle of booze and tries to loosen the cork. Eventually he manages to open it using the other piglet's tail as a corkscrew. Bubbles begin to float out and the piglets pop them merrily making xylophone-like sounds that play How Dry i am. They soon get drunk. Their father comes over and starts drinking from the bottle too. He laughs with a deep bass guffaw and sings One Little Drink using nonsense syllables. He gestures expressively and flings the bottle away which shatters against Bosko's head. Bosko now soaked booze is very drunk. He walks over to the pigs and they sing Sweet Adeline together barbershop style. The father pig launches One Little Drink again but the effort causes him to belch up a corn cop. Looking embarrassed he uses his belly button like a knob to open the door to his stomach and puts the cob back inside. He starts to sing again and Bosko helps him reach for the final low note by pulling the tail which deflates him temporarily. Bosko and the pigs dance some more until the end credits. Censorship *When this cartoon aired on Nickelodeon the part where the father pig regurgitates a corncob flicks off the one kernel that remains on it and puts it back into his stomach through a trapdoor was cut.﻿ Category:Looney Tunes Category:Bosko cartoons Category:Looney Tunes cartoons